


Take Your Kids To Work

by JadeNightTheWriter



Series: Silver Bullet | Black Organization [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Role Reversal, um.... idk what's even going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter
Summary: Somewhere, somehow, Shinichi got the task of training the Detective Boys. Why is the boss of the Black Org babysitting?
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Shounen Tantei-dan | Detective Boys, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Shounen Tantei-dan | Detective Boys
Series: Silver Bullet | Black Organization [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853824
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Take Your Kids To Work

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look I love this AU and I love the Detective Boys so. Yeah.

"No you can't do that," Shinichi protests. "The police can find the weapon."

"You can use a wooden club and burn it!" Ayumi offers.

"No," Mitsuhiko says. "The police can still get fingerprints from burnt wood."

Shinichi sighs. They've been arguing about this for the past hour; how to incapacitate and rob an armed person stronger than them.

"Can't we just distract them with food?"

" _No_ Genta."

"Ayumi wishes Kid-niisan was here," Ayumi sighs. "He has all of the cool weapons."

"Yeah but you can't use 'cool weapons' until you're ranked high enough," Shinichi points out. "Which you're not."

A chorus of protests greet that statement. Shinichi sighs for the thirty seventh time—yes, he counted.

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best! Thanks for reading!


End file.
